


Dangerous Heat

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - A/B/O, Begging, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fuck Or Die, Futanari, Honry Noire, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noire experiences her first real heat as an omega. Thankfully, Severa is very accommodating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I ONLY LIKE A/B/O WHEN IT'S YURI OKAY :[ Especially when it's Severa/Noire. These two are my go-to pairing for all kinds of dumb tropey shit. Also fuck or die is more of a running theme than just the scenario.

An omega had two types of heat, practice and real time. Practice heat wasn't a big deal, it could last for weeks and then suddenly fade. But real time heat was for the production of children, and if an omega wasn't impregnated within a month they could get sick or even die.

Noire had known this since her first monthly cycle, and had spent the past several years preparing for her first real time heat with the knowledge that she was one of the unluckier ones. She'd been on the frail side since childhood and while the healers knew carrying children was a risk for her, it was even riskier not to let her. No time was wasted finding an alpha for her.

Severa was typical for an alpha, bossy and aloof but with a secret soft core, and she'd taken to Noire almost immediately. Oh, she'd griped about having to look after someone so timid and sickly, but she could be very protective of Noire. In turn, Noire did her best to become stronger and help Severa out as much as she could, including preparing her body to be able to give her children.

That time had finally come. Noire woke up that morning feeling hornier than she had during her practice heats, and Severa had left early to run some errands. All she could do until her lover came back was try to handle it herself, and that only made it worse. Even taking a bath or lying perfectly still in bed did nothing. Even the time limit was far from her mind, all she wanted was for Severa to come home and fuck her until she couldn't move. No, even after she couldn't move.

It seemed like an eternity until she heard the door open, followed by Severa announcing her arrival. Noire leapt from the bed and practically threw herself at Severa, giving the other girl little time to put her bags down.

" _Gods_ , Noire, is it really already time?"

"I-it started after you left..." she whimpered, tugging at Severa's blouse. " _Please_ , I-I can't...you need to..." Her cheeks felt as hot as the rest of her, she'd never felt quite this horny before and it was a little embarrassing. Severa gave a great sigh, one Noire had a feeling she was mostly faking.

"Well, it's my job to take care of you. I can put everything away later," she said, backing Noire up against the wall and pushing her skirt up. Noire spread her legs as wide as they would go and was rewarded with Severa's mouth pressed against her swollen folds and the thrust of tongue inside her; she let out a shriek as her first climax tore through her. It almost hurt, Noire rocking her hips wildly, feeling her wetness leaking from her to coat her lover's mouth.

In the beginning, back when she was a virgin and much more timid, Severa was always gentle with her. Over time, as Noire's confidence built she would be a little less so, and recently she'd taken to liking it rough. Not _too_ rough, of course, but enough to prove that she wasn't so fragile anymore.

And right now, had Severa been too gentle, _she_ would have come out to play. It was a miracle she _hadn't_ with how bad this heat was.

Severa kept licking her, suckling on her clitoris, occasionally adding her fingers to the mix as climax after climax wracked her body, Noire panting and shrieking and crying out her lover's name. Soon, though, she finally felt the need for a reprieve and gently pushed Severa's head away.

"I-I think I need to lie down..."

"Good, my tongue was starting to get tired," Severa quipped, but she was smiling as they made their way to the bed. "So it's happened, huh? Time for me to put some babies in you?" Noire's face went warm again as she nodded.

"It feels so soon, but...there's no getting out of it, so we should get ourselves ready," she said. Severa nodded and quickly undressed, taking a small vial of elixir from her purse. Some female alphas were simply born with the equipment to impregnate, but others had to grow it through other means, usually magic but also the elixir Severa drank once a month to prepare her own body for the day she would need it.

It took about five minutes, which gave Noire enough time to cool off before her second spell started. She rolled onto her back and raised her legs, pulling Severa to her and feeling the hardness against her slick lower lips.

"Ready?" Severa stroked her cheek. "Let me know if it hurts too much."

"I-I will..." And Severa slowly pushed into her, Noire biting her hand to stifle a cry at the thick, hot length filling her. It _did_ hurt, but the burning need inside her to take the girl's seed was stronger than any pain.

It felt good as Severa began to thrust, not quite as good as her fingers and tongue had felt but still good, Noire writhing and bucking underneath Severa as she clutched her back, legs wrapping tightly around her waist and pulling her in even deeper. Harder, faster until everything became a blur and she felt the heat of one last climax followed by Severa releasing into her. It seemed like ages before she came back down, nestled in the girl's arms.

"Do you think we did it...?" she asked once she had her breath back, resting a hand on her belly. Severa shrugged.

"If not, we'll just have to keep working on it." She grinned, kissing Noire's temple. "Heck, even if we did, I'll still fuck you as often as you want." Her face became serious. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you're pregnant within two weeks. I won't let anything bad happen to you." Noire nodded, curling further into Severa's embrace.

"You never have."

It took less than two days. When the test results came back, Noire squealed with delight and Severa was shocked before quickly putting on her most smug face.

"Clearly I'm just that good!"


End file.
